legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen later on arriving home from Remnant with Jordan. Jack is seen whispering to Erin) Jack: *Whispers* Wait seriously?? Erin: *Whispers* Yes, that's what happened. Jack: *Whispers* So we just pretend everything didn't happen?? Erin: *Whispers* That's right. NONE of it happened. Jack: *Whispers* Man we are seriously a forgiving bunch... Erin: *Whisper* Just trust me Jack. Its all gonna work out. Jack: *Whisper* I hope it does. Jordan: So, is the house still looking nice Erin? Erin: Oh it sure is Jordan! Alex: Yeah. You're gonna love it! Jordan: It has been awhile so I don't remember it too well. Erin: Its pretty much the same little bro. We did get a cat and dog though. Jordan: A cat and a dog? Alex: Yeah! Rose: It's just the cat's a bit....unique. Jordan: Unique? Rose: Yeah. Jordan: Aw it can't be that bad! Alex: Well you'll see soon enough. We're here. (The heroes all arrive at the Mansion) Jordan: Wooow. Erin Welcome home little bro. Jordan: Awesome! Alex: Come on, we'll show you inside! (Alex opens the door where they're all greeted by Murphy) Rose: Murphy, mommy's home! Murphy: Ah welcome back. Grey was getting quite- Jordan: AHH! TALKING CAT!!! (Jordan hides behind Erin in surprise) Jordan: You didn't say it could talk Erin! Rose: Hey we said he was unique. Jordan: I didn't think he'd speak to us! Murphy: Hey.... Do I know you? Wait... Aren't you the one who- Rose: Murphy, can I talk to you while we go see Grey? Murphy: Um, okay. Rose: Alright. (Murphy and Rose walk off to Erin and Rose's room to find Grey crying on the bed) Rose: What's wrong with him?? Murphy: Like I was gonna say, he's been crying since you left. Rose: *Goes over and picks Grey up* Oooh baby I'm so sorry. Did mommy leave her special little man alone too long? Grey: *sad cooing* Rose: Aww it's okay Grey. Mommy's home now. (Grey sits pouting as tears fill his eyes) Rose: Aww come on, don't be cranky with mommy. You're gonna attract monsters doing that! Grey: *Confuse cooing* Rose: Oh yeah. Being cranky attracts monsters. You don't wanna attract monsters do you? Grey:..... Murphy: I don't think he understands. Rose: Aww Grey. Don't make the monsters come. Come on, give me a smile before they come and eat you. Grey: *sad cooing* Murphy: Rose I don't see how threatening him with monsters is gonna help him. Rose: Oh you'll see Murphy. Murphy: Uhh, okay? Rose: Alright Grey, I warned you. Those monsters are coming now! Grey: *Confused cooing*? Rose: Uh oh! *Holds up hand* They're here! (Rose starts to tickle Grey) Grey: *Giggling* Rose: Oh nom nom! Yummy! Monsters are liking little cranky baby! Murphy: Oh. I see now. Anyway Rose, can we talk about your little friend out there now? Rose: Sure! Murphy: Okay then. First off, why is he here? Rose: Because, we beat him! Murphy: Yes I assumed that but why is he acting so....normal? Rose: Well, it's because The Mind Stone had wiped his memories Murphy. Murphy: It did? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts